operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Jenkins
Alex Jenkins is the winner of Krazysam16's The Glee Project fan fic tilted "Operation: Glee". He will get a seasons regular role on Glee: The Next Generation. It has been confirmed that his character will be named Ryder McDaniel. Personality Alex is actually really smart, most people just see if as a jock, but that's no the case. Alex is really a nice guy, and is very caring to others. He is super charming and flirtatious. Alex has one problem, he likes to push peoples button once he figures them out, but wants to try to control it while on Operation: Glee. Alex is very determined as well, and will do anything to win. He is also very protective. Appearance Alex has brown hair and brown eyes. He is about 5'11" and muscular. He likes to wear leather jackets with pants and blake converse shoes. He also wears a special necklace his mom made him. Biography Alex had a rough child hood, he grew up with an abusive father until the age of 6, when his dad went to jail. After all that his mom and three sister all moved to a different state to try to forget. As Alex grew up school became really hard. He was always comparing himself to others, and never felt important enough to matter. He was constantly bullied, but after he was about 15 heading to high school, he took a stand against the bullies. Alex is a struggling actor and singer, and just wants to make his mom proud. About three months before he left to be on "Operation: Glee" he found out his mother was diagnosed with breasted cancer, and now he doesn't just want to win for himself he wants to win for his mom. Trivia *Audition song was "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" glee verison. *He loves school. *Favorite song is Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. *His deceased mother had Cancer. *Was in a glee club in high school. *Is studying to become an actor. *He can play Guitar, Drums, and Piano. *Has 3 older sisters. *He is a virgin. Songs Solos alex2.jpg|Take Me There (Sexuality)|link=Take Me There Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Top Ten Category:Season One Category:Top Five Category:Top Three Category:Winner